Archer
The Archer (アーチャー Āchā) is a physical combat class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. Archers are foot soldiers carrying Bows to launch assaults on their foes at a range without fear of counterattacks. This is, however, offset by the fact that Archers are unable to attack from one space away under normal circumstances, making them vulnerable on Enemy Phases. While low on HP and defense, owing to their ability to strike from afar, Archers will prove to be assets to the player so long as they are properly guarded before the Player Phase is ended. History in the Series In their original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Archer class promotes into the more powerful Sniper class, enhancing their strengths and often rounding out their weak points (such as low HP and defense). In Gaiden and its remake, Archers act as one of the promoted forms of the Villager class, and can later be further promoted into the Sniper class and later the Bow Knight class. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Archer class is temporarily retired, with its role taken up by the Bow Fighter class instead. Both Thracia 776 and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga feature the Archer class as an enemy-exclusive class. The playable version, like in Genealogy of the Holy War, takes the form of the Bow Fighter class. In TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, the Archer class is once again an enemy-exclusive class. Interestingly, there are two variations of this class: with one used by units affiliated with an army and one used by units affiliated with criminals. The version used by the former is virtually identical to a dismounted Sherlock in function. The criminal variant has worse stats across the board but possesses the same movement type as Thieves and a completely different set of sprites. Both of them can only equip bows. The Archer class formally returns to the series as a playable unit in The Binding Blade, where it yet again promotes into the Sniper class. In The Sacred Stones, Archers are further given the option to promote into Rangers alongside Snipers, a mounted class that possesses balanced stats and can engage in close-range melee combat with Swords. In Radiant Dawn, the Archer (弓兵アーチャー Āchā) promotes into Sniper and thereafter into Marksman when the necessary requirements are met. This trait resurfaces in Awakening, where Archers are further given the option to promote into Bow Knights alongside Snipers. In Fates, the Archer class is known as the Bow User (弓使い Yumi tsukai) in the Japanese version, where it is treated as a Hoshidan class. Considered the counterpart to the Nohrian Outlaw class, Archers are able to promote into Kinshi Knights alongside Snipers, the first flying Bow-wielding class to appear in the series. In ''Warriors'', a version of Archer similar to the Fates's archer serves as Takumi's base class. In Three Houses, The Archer Class is an optional promoted class of the Commoner or Noble class if the unit passes the Certification Exam at Lv. 10 with a Bow Skill Level of C or higher and an Intermediate Seal. Overview Combat While Archers are capable of attacking most Sword, Lance, or Axe users without being counterattacked, any enemy in range can easily move in and fearlessly launch attacks on them; not being able to counterattack at melee range is an inherent downside of the class. This thus necessitates proper cover and support to be ceded to them. In this regard, any type of ground unit, preferably one with at least moderate Defense, will fill the role rather well. Archers are also strong against flying units such as Pegasus Knights, and drawing these enemies into their firing range will, therefore, save the player plenty of trouble in the later stages of any given battle that they are engaging. In Gaiden and its remake, Archers are able to attack enemies from three spaces away, as well as being able to counterattack melee fighters, as opposed to the usual two. In-Game Base Stats E |ts=20*4*0*1*1*0*2*-*4*-*-* 2 |fe6= / * / *-*3* / *0*3*0*5* / *-* D |fe7= / * / *-*3* / *0*3*0*5* / *-* D |fe8= / * / *-*3* / *0*3*0*5* / *-* D |fe9=18*3*0*6*3*0*4*0*6*9*9* D |fe10=19*9*0*10*8*0*5*1*6*10*10* D |fe11=16*5*0*3*4*0*6*0*5*-*-* E |fe12=16*5*0*3*4*0*6*0*5*-*-* E |fe13=16*5*0*8*6*0*5*0*5*-*-* E |fe14=17*5*0*7*5*2*4*1*5*-*-* E |fe15=24*9*-*1*2*0*3*0*4*-*-*- }} Maximum Stats A |ts=60*19*15*16*16*30*17*-*12*-*-* 17 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*6*9*9* A |fe10=40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*6*10*10* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*26*20*29*25*30*25*21*5*-*-* A |fe14=40*21*15*23*21*20*20*17*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %*30%*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe12= / %* / %* / %* / %*30%*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*15%*0%*30%*15%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*0%*15%*15%*5%*10%*0%*-*-*-*- |fe15=120%*50%*-*50%*50%*0%*50%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Archers ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Gordin - A masterful Altean archer who looks younger than he actually is. *Tomas - Member of the Archanea Knights, who was captured and imprisoned in the palace. *Norne - An archer and volunteer soldier who took up arms in the struggle that consumed her homeland and aided Marth's escape. Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Python - An archer with the Deliverance whose nonchalant exterior belies a serious character that cares deeply for his allies. *Leon - A handsome but narcissistic Zofian archer who adores his friend Valbar. Mystery of the Emblem *Ryan - Gordin's younger brother. The Binding Blade *Wolt - An archer serving Pherae. Roy's milk-brother. *Dorothy - A girl from Etruria serving the Elimine church. The Blazing Blade *Wil - A youth from Pherae, in the Lycian League. Very social. *Rebecca - A kind and sociable girl who lives in a remote Pheraen village and spends her time hunting. The Sacred Stones *Neimi - A childhood friend of Colm who hails from Renais. She cries a lot. Path of Radiance *Rolf - Member of the Greil Mercenaries and the youngest brother of Oscar and Boyd. He is a gentle and bright boy. Radiant Dawn *Leonardo - An archer of noble birth, whose family was destroyed by war. His personality rarely shows, since he is quiet and rarely talks. A serious and thoughtful person. He regularly nags his daydreaming partner, Edward. Awakening *Virion - The rightful ruler of Rosanne in Valm who has a tendency for wit and puffery. *Noire - Tharja's daughter from the future. A timid girl with violent mood swings as a result of being her mother's guinea pig for her curses during her childhood. Fates *Takumi - The sometimes prickly prince of Hoshido who wields the divine bow Fujin Yumi. *Kiragi - Takumi's son and a prince of Hoshido. A skilled archer with a passion and knack for hunting. *Setsuna - A Hoshidan archer and one of Hinoka's retainers who is either fearless or daydreaming. Trivia *The Archer class is unused in ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It can be seen if cheats or hacking are used. The class has a C rank in Bows so it can be assumed that it was going to be a lesser version of the Bow Fighter class. If the class is brought into battle, the game will freeze. Gallery File:Archer concept RD.png|Concept artwork of Archers from Radiant Dawn. File:Archer female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Archer class from Awakening. File:Archer male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Archer class from Awakening. ArcherFem.JPG|Concept art of a female archer from Fates. ArcherMale.jpg|Concept art of a male archer from Fates. 3H Male Archer concept.png|Concept artwork of the male Archer class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. 3H Female Archer concept.png|Concept artwork of the female Archer class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. File:ArcherTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Archer, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:ArcherTCG2.jpg|Another Level 10 generic Archer, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Generic Archer 1.png|Generic portrait of a military-affiliated Archer in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Generic Archer 2.png|Generic portrait of a military-affiliated Archer in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Generic Archer 3.png|Generic portrait of a military-affiliated Archer in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Generic Archer 4.png|Generic portrait of a military-affiliated Archer in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Generic Thief 2.png|Generic portrait of a criminal Archer in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Generic Thief 3.png|Generic portrait of a criminal Archer in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:Generic Thief 4.png|Generic portrait of a criminal Archer in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Special Archer A.png|Unique portrait given to a generic Archer in the map Bridge Destruction from Berwick Saga. 490.png|Unique portrait given to a generic Archer in the map Bridge Destruction from Berwick Saga. File:Archer p.png|Generic CG portrait of the Archer class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningArcherPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Archer class from Awakening. FatesBowmanPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of an Archer from Fates. Echoes_Archer_2.png|Generic class portrait of an Archer from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Fire Emblem 1 Archer Sprite.png|Battle model of the Archer class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Archer Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Archer class from Gaiden. File:Archer animation.gif|Animation featuring Wil, an Archer from The Blazing Blade, performing a normal attack. File:FE7 Archer Critical.gif|Animation featuring Wil, an Archer from The Blazing Blade, performing a critical. File:FE9 Archer (Rolf).png|Rolf as an Archer in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Archer (Leonardo).png|Leonardo as an Archer in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Archer (Noire).png|Noire a female Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Virion).png|Virion a male Archer in Awakening. File:Echoes_Archer.png|An Archer from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Archer (Generic).jpg|Battle model of a generic enemy Archer from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Archer M.PNG|Battle model of a male archer in Fire Emblem Three Houses Archer F.PNG|Battle model of a female archer in Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FE1 Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Archer class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE2 Archer Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Archer class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Archer class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Archer map sprite (TS).PNG|Map sprite of the Archer class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE7archer.png|Map sprite of the male variant of the Archer class from the GBA titles. File:FE8 Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Archer class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Archer (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Archer class from the DS titles. File:FEDS Archer (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Archer class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Virion Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Virion as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE14_Takumi_Bowman_Map_Sprite.gif‎|Map sprite of Takumi as an Archer in Fates. File:Archer village.png|Village sprite of an Archer in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. See also *Bow *Hunter *Ranger *Sniper *Marksman *Bow Knight *Bow Fighter de:Schütze